


College Rendevous

by Discover_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: #explicit #sex #bathroomfun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link
Summary: The student Rhett can't keep his eyes off...finally meets up with him
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 4





	College Rendevous

Rhett was looking at Link in class again. He couldn't take his eyes off his swoop of hair and his cocksure grin at Rhett when he turned around. Then he daydreamed about catching up to him at lunch n fucking him behind the bleachers. Getting him on his knees to suck Rhett's hard dick. He stopped, shook his thoughts clear. And caught Link staring at him with his blue eyes fixated on him. He almost moaned again, imagined Link under him in his dorm room. As he kissed him and looked in Link's blue eyes. He shook himself again to wake up but he was unable to shake Link's knowing stare on him. Rhett bit his lip as he imagined Link in every position possible before the bell. He quickly grabbed his bag and took off to the bathrooms where he jerked off. He heard other people in the bathroom till he heard Link's voice as he said "brb boys just gotta do a wizz". Rhett moaned he verbally moaned as he heard his voice. He thought of Link at the urinal and willed himself to go talk to him. "Link"… Rhett whispered as he jerked off… "yeah?" He heard from the other stall. Rhett moaned "Link"…. Again. Link sat there a while wondering if he had imagined the jerking of flesh in the other stall. A hand on a fleshy dick, jerking off to him. He had to investigate. He got up a leaned against the stall and knocked. Rhett stuffed himself into his shorts and opened the stall. Link nearly fell backwards.. So much for being suarve and cool. Link came in and shut the door. He looked up at Rhett. Rhett watched him, studying his features up close. He was brilliant, bold and those blue eyes captured and enraptured him, his white shirt, pearly and his matching shoes almost glowed. But his eyes landed on Link's bulge and settled there. Rhett pulled a smooth move and settled Link onto his lap. Link moved his arms around Rhett's neck. He adjusted himself down onto Rhetts dick, wordlessly. Just staring thick and long into Rhett's eyes challenging him to fuck him right there. Rhett thought if link wanted it he was happy to oblige and challenge him right back to pull his pants down and ride him thick and hard as he was right now having the object of his affection sat right on his long stem. Thick and hard and engorged. He challenged Link with his eyes firmly planted on his bulge. Link got up and shimmied Rhett's pants down, then Rhett lifted up as he got his boxers down. Link also stepped out of his pants and flung them over the door. He settled in Rhett's lap , right down on his dick and let him fuck him. Let Rhett thrust his eager dick inside Link and fuck him till the bell. Rhett thrusted like his life depended on him..and it did. Link was everything he desired and a tough nut to crack. Link was Always teasing him in class. Even going as far as putting his hand on Rhett's thigh and running it up and up closer to his dick before the teacher almost caught him. Link was a big fat tease and the school flirt and he knew he had to have him. After class as well as during class and on the football field and Anywhere he allowed it to happen basically. Rhett thrust and thrust harder and faster. Till cum was pouring out him into the awaiting hole. God, Link..mmmm he sighed. Link laughed and got off the dick. He stood up and Made Rhett suck him. He made him take his long shaft in his tiny mouth and do anything to help him cum. Of course Rhett had some tricks. And they both sat on the other gathering their composure..they exchanged numbers right before the bell finally rang..


End file.
